Si fuera Welkin
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Faldio pensó en ese momento: "Si tan sólo fuera Welkin, podría decirle a Alicia que me gusta" Pero lamentablemente no era Welkin, el sólo era Faldio.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Desde hace tiempo, he querido escribir algo sobre este juego, me ha fascinado, aunque a parte de conocer el juego, lo primero que conocí fue el anime que hicieron de ellos._**

 ** _Me fue interesante que hablarán de la guerra y de más cosas como las Valkirias, se me hace interesante la historia de ellas y la guerra que traían consigo._**

 ** _Sin embargo, para escribir esto, tomaré lo que pasa y vi en el anime, se me hace más fácil escribir viendo que jugando._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 _Si fuera Welkin._

 _Su nombre era Landzaat Faldio, el comandante del escuadrón 1, un escuadrón donde habitan más hombres que una dulce Eva o que una valiente Valkiria, aunque para él, todo ese tipo de presentación no tenía importancia alguna._

 _Porque el más que nada, deseaba ser como su descuidado y poco inteligente amigo, Welkin Gunther._

 _Podía admitir que tenía un poco de celos de él, sólo un poco, tampoco era tan exagerado. El problema es que él era mejor que Welkin. Pero si el era perfecto..._

 _¿Porque estaba celoso de Welkin?_

 _Su amigo que nunca presta atención a la chica que lo miraba, que lo seguía, lo admiraba más que nadie, se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba y escuchaba con atención._

 _¿Acaso su amigo despistado podía ser más despitado aún?_

 _Suspiraba con resignación, si el fuera Welkin podría prestar atención a las señales que le daba Alicia de que le gustaba._

 _Podría devolver esas sonrisas tímidas y el poco contacto que tenían._

 _Si el fuera Welkin se expresaria más con ella, le daría besos en la frente como recompensa y escucharía con atención las tiernas historias que ella era capaz de contar._

 _Si fuera Welkin sin duda sería afortunado de dormir a su lado, cantarle algunas canciones y acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos._

 _Si fuera Welkin, disfrutaría del pan recién horneado de cada mañana y de una caliente y deliciosa comida al lado de ella._

 _Si fuera Welkin..._

 _Pero lamentablemente no era Welkin, su nombre era Faldio, el mejor amigo de Welkin y su confidente._

 _El sólo era un observador más entre ellos dos, un gran amigo para Alicia, que sólo la apoya y la alienta a que siga creyendo en Welkin._

 _¿Porque hacía eso? El era Adán en busca de su Eva pero para su desgracia esa Eva no estaba interesada y disponible en Adán, podría decir que Welkin era como la víbora quien tentaba a probar el fruto prohibido._

 _Pero si todo era por y para que ellos fueran felices, sería capaz de sacrificar la felicidad de Adán para que Eva se fuera con la víbora._

 **-Y así sería hasta que pudiera consolar a alguien de los dos** -Faldio soltaba la pluma con la que había escrito todo ese texto. **-Pero si algo le pasa al otro, no se lo perdonarian.**

Sin duda, eran pensamientos que no dejaban de atormentarlo, eran pensamientos que quería decirle a alguien pero simplemente quería quedarse callado y guardar aquellos sentimientos.

Escribirlos era la mejor opción para él, se encontraba sólo en aquella gran oficina y que mejor estar así y poder librarse de lo que sus hombros cargaban.

Con resignación, suspiro con pesadez, arrancó la hoja, la avento a su cesto de basura y le prendió fuego.

 **-Si tan sólo fuera Welkin, podría decirle a Alicia que me gusta** -Veía como aquella hoja sólo se hacia cenizas.

Frente a sus ojos veía como aquellos secretos se hacían cenizas. Sólo esperaba el momento correcto para hablarlos pero si se tendría que quedar callado hasta la muerte, lo haría.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Espero escribir, mejorar y subir las historias que ya tenía previamente escritas! Tengo algunas historias de esto, así que aprovecharé la oportunidad de mejorarlas._**

 ** _Con ahora que estoy mejorando al escribir, espero pasar a mis palabras lo que me gusta de esta serie._**

 ** _A seguir escribiendo y mejorando._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 11 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
